Ani (MasterOfSarcasm)
Ani (Deceased) General Information: Age: 27 Gender: Female Known Abilities: '''Aura Magic '''Known Weaknesses: Stress, Any sort of physical pain Parents/Siblings/Relationships: * Immediate Family: ** Father: Solomon Alston (Deceased) ** Mother: Unknown ** Siblings: None * Relations: ** Regen (IGotzCheeze), standing currently unknown ** Death (Deatheater890), past husband Equipment: Backstory: Early Childhood: Ani was born just outside of the town Bitter Heights, located much further north than her current whereabouts in Dong Dank. Her mother vanished soon after her birth, leaving her father, Solomon, to raise her alone. At the age of 5, Ani received her first hunting lesson, taking down a small rabbit alongside Solomon. The pair soon moved into a wooded area further south from the Heights, in attempt to finally leave the settlement that had cost Solomon his lover. Most notably, at the age of 8, Ani and her father were attacked by a red dragon, which inevitably killed Solomon and leaving the child to fend off on her own. She would use her current knowledge to eventually make her way further south, stopping only as necessary until making it to a more suitable location for her current age. Arrival in Dong Dank: At the age of 16, Ani finally found herself in this newly developing settlement. Looking up to the Lords and finding work for the first time, she built her first home in an area that would later be given the name "Southshire". Times started to become rough, eventually forcing her out of her home into an area that was commonly referred to as the Slums District. During her time in the Slums, Ani found herself in a sickness that never seemed to go away completely. She often found herself wandering around looking for home; eventually finding refuge with two bartenders at the top of the newly acclaimed Slum Tower. She would live there for several weeks until eventually being scared out of her new "home". "Hostage" During an average day spending time upstairs at the bar, 3 men barged into Ani's room and began demanding gold. After refusing several times, the 3 men began physically beating her until leaving her at near death with nothing to her name but a few spare coins hidden from view. The Rebellion One year after the events at the Slum Tower, Ani eventually found friendship in the region. Egor (X_Egoraptor_X) happened to be looking for internship, eventually eyeing out the unfortunate female. Together they began running what would become a popular bar called the Titan's Pub. After eventually being asked about her sickness, Egor began looking for cures to her condition. He eventually came to the conclusion of force feeding Ani a new drug found in the lake, which would later be dubbed "Swammies" by the lords themselves. His idea was to bring Ani to near death, killing off a stomach virus caused by contaminated water during her time in the Slum region. After refusing treatment for days on end and being refused water and other foods in return, she desperately tried to gain the attention of her savior by conusuming multiple varieties of the fish. In an interesting twist, a sorrowful Knight Pyro eyed the bar after hearing outbursts from earlier. These actions ended up both curing the bug, and beginning her role in the rebellion after being placed temporarily under house arrest by the knight until swearing loyalty. Armor Predicaments: Several hours after the events above, the first mass meeting of the ragtag group of rebels gathered at a building near the Titan's Pun. There, their leader Pyro began distributing patches and vests and various items to his new followers. Armor, sadly, began causing anger among one another because of unfair distribution, quickly ending the festivities. This would later catch the attention of Lord Willakers, who set up his own secret figure known as Lord X, who would quickly destroy the new Rebellion Headquarters. Arising Conflicts: After the attack of Lord X, the rebels quickly relocated from their ravaged Pauper base to a more intricate location on Main Street. However, with their new base, arrived a new force that would rival the group known as the Militia. The militia would, without rest, attempt to break apart the group; kidnapping members, leaders, and even Ani herself, who had climbed nearly to the top of the ladder without choice in the organization. Blindness: During a visit to the Magic Quarter, something the magi there claimed to be a result of "Swammies 2.0" caused blindness in the female. She would go nearly a month before the effects finally wore off, but still took drastic measures in keeping the rebels intact. She would become one of very few rebels that the Magic Quarter would tolerate throughout the experience. Night Hunter: Night began entering Ani's life after events in a Barrens meeting. He would begin mentally torturing her, somehow finding out things in which she would never think of saying aloud to others. As days grew more grim, he would constantly recite her dead father's name to her, constantly trying to break the girl until she allowed herself to be captured by the terrorist. Suron: Suron, the spirit of an old dragon, constantly took control of who would later become Ani's lover, Death. The spirit would gradually become more and more violent as days passed, hospitalizing multiple rebels during a large outburst inside of the HQ. End of the Rebellion: With Pyro almost never there to monitor the group, the rebellion soon came to a close. Ani, Tesla, and the leader of the Militia, Schmandible, finally got together and brought their several-month argument to a close. Later on, small groups of peasants attempted to build up their own alliances, but for now things were drawn to a close. Post-Rebel Days: With the rebellion out of the way at last, Ani found herself finally saying goodbye to the Titan's Pub. She began building up a small home in Southshire, which she considered to be almost as homely as her old home in the district. With a new chapter in life, there were some new characters who came along with her. Death: After the rebel days, and for some time during the end, Death became a key figure in her life after the rebellion. Following her around, he eventually decided to make a move and the two shared a connection with each other until some levels of conflict between them began to arise, ultimately leading to their separation. Diana (Epicdonut45): Diana was an interesting character. After Ani began studying magic (before it was announced illegal), Diana and her gang had their eyes on the new home that had popped up in the neighborhood. Her group, known as the Crow's Nest Crew, were a band of witch hunters. While Ani was in a depressed state, her band captured the girl and kept her in the ice box. Somehow, the two's odd ends met, and they became friends; Diana often trying to keep the slowly breaking female from falling completely apart. Ciph (Cipher 36): Cipher originally found himself protecting Ani during the rebellion days. He often mentioned he could only "see" by listening to the whispers in the wind. Later, he reveals himself to be the 7th son of God; a true fallen angel who had lived for 2000 years by taking the bodies of his friends in near death. Eventually, he found himself in her life yet again after beginning to mingle with Diana. Poptart (OG_Poptart_Cat): Poptart originally started out as that one annoying neighbor, with a dog-like appearance. He was constantly confused between a dog and cat by Ani and Diana. As times passed, everyone but Ciph seemed to like the presence of Poptart. He often did things to cheer the group up; randomly leaving carrots in the mail, acting as a shoulder to cry on if need-be, and at one point, helped Ani while she mourned for a recent loss. The Hangout Days: Ani, having made friends with Punisher during rebel days, found herself making a visit to what would bring together the group making up Twilight Town. There, she would continue living through the problems and misadventures of the residents around the area, as well as making a few new friends and enemies.